Mary-Sue!
by Starkit's Prophecy fan
Summary: (This is yet another trollfiction because it's my guilty pleasure[please like this I butchered my OC for it ;-;]) In an alternate universe, a monster has possessed its creator and created mysterious rays that turn normal people into- MARY SUES! It's up to Kirby and friends to defeat this NIGHTMARE! WARNING: dead memes and cringe await
1. Prologue

Meta Knight and Kirby stood by the ocean, waiting for the message. They knew that there would be one because reasons. A comet flew by and Kirby jumped. "META KNIGHT IS IT A BABY STAR WARRIOR!?"

"No Kirby. That makes no sense. It-"

He started having a seizure because he was receiving a prophecy from StarClan. Kirby had already known that his former mentor did stuff like this. It's what medicine cats do- wait, meta knight isn't a medicine cat.

"Meta Knight are you okay!?"

The older warrior stood up and repeated what he had heard.

"Dreamland will be in peril, and in times of such danger, we will need the Seven Saviors of the Galaxy."

"Woah meta knight you scared me I thought that we were in Warriors for a second"

"Yeah i know it's just the way the author writes prophecies"

"Oh okay"

And then Meta Knight went home with his Meta-Knights- I mean friends, and Kirby went back home to all of the fangirls he inherited from Meta Knight.

Yeah this is a reference to the fact that medicine cats have seizures when they receive prophecies. Breaking the fourth wall in the prologue! No h8 m8, just r8 8/8.

Also, fangirls doesn't refer to just fangirls. I'm talking about MK's fanbase in general.


	2. the comet shower

Princess DedeLulu opened her bright-Kawaii-huge shining eyes and looked out the window. "OMG DAD MOM LOOK METEORS" her parents, King dedede and Queen Lululu came running in. "What does this mean?!" Said her father. "We need to warn the people!" replied her mother.

Kirby went to investigate, as he thought that for once he was right. "The savior of dreamland, you think I've got it made... No one even listens to me... Except for my fangirls that I inherited from Meta Knight..." Suddenly, the comets crashed into the ground. A Turquoise colored star warrior hopped out of one of the "comets" which were really warp stars. The warrior ran over to another warp star as Kirby hid behind a tree. A small star warrior, maybe slightly older than Kirby when he had first arrived, tiredly hopped out and stretched. The turquoise one whispered something to him, picked him up, and ran at a high speed away from the site. Kirby, intrigued, crept up to the Warp Stars. He looked into one of the pods to find- GALACTA KNIGHT!? MORPHO KNIGHT!? DARK META KNIGHT!? He was confused and shocked. He sped back to his hiding place as Galacta knight regained consciousness and shot away, morpho knight following close behind in what seemed to be a chase. Dark Meta knight looked very different- he was noticeably younger- was this another version of the original Dark Meta Knight? The Other Warp star opened and a purple young star warrior jumped out, giving chase to dark meta knight. A small, catlike-star-warrior-esque creature climbed out of the turquoise warrior's warp star. Kirby gasped, as he had never seen so many star warriors at the same place at the same time. They all saw him and ran up to him. He didn't know what to do!

Yes dedelulu is based off of starkit/starpaw/stargleam/gleamstar/starstar.

The turquoise warrior is my real OC, except I Mary-sue-ified them. I can write a profile on them or something later. And no they are not a Kirby, they're whatever species that Garlude(she's from the anime; look it up on the Kirby wiki.) is.


	3. bad intros

"Who are you?! What are you doing here!?"

Kirby responded, "This is my home! I will protect it till my death!"

"Oh. Well I'm YOUNG dark meta knight. My home was destroyed by Gary-rays. If they don't kill you, they turn you into a Gary Stu. That's why I'm really OP and edgy BTW I hate you and I also hate life and I'm depressed and I have a Reddit and it's also why i aged backwards cuz it makes my abilities even rarer,"

"Yeah yeah yeah. We get it!" The purple puffball replied. "Well, I'm coldsteel.

Girls suck or whatever." He said and flipped his non existent hair in a sassy manner. "Also DMK sucks too. Like, seriously. I fought against you from an alternate universe but nightmare turned me to the darkness and I killed you. Also, I was in the Kirby military and the Kirby fighting academy. Also, ONYX GEMSTONES ARE NOT GIRLY PECK YOU META_KNIGHT_ROCKS214 FROM DEVIANTART KYS!

"What the h-" but Kirby was interrupted by Galacta knight crash landing in front of him as he was chased by morpho knight.

"YOU IDIOT! IMBECILE! HOW COULD YOU LET THOSE TWO ESCAPE!?" Screamed Galacta knight, getting up.

"AND YOU REFUSE TO TALK ABOUT HOW YOU BACKSTABBED ME? Literally... To think that we both-"

"The two are more important than what we've done to each other! We must find them!" Galacta interrupted Morpho's sentence. They both flew off after the young puffball and Turquoise warrior. "Those two?! Ugh. Galacta is gonna try and tear up a planet again, and Morpho is just gonna yell at him again!" Said Coldsteel. "They still do that? Even after the last incident?" Replied Kirby before he ran off to the castle.

You might be asking, "why are morpho and Galacta alive at the same time" and my answer is "because this is a joke"

Or maybe I explain it later on.


	4. Kirby warns the Monarchs

"Sir Kirby, what are you doing here?" Cried the queen. "Please, I'm only just Kirby. And there's trouble! More star warriors than I've ever seen in my life! Many of them! Some claim to have been hit by... Mary-Stu-Gamma Rays? I've no idea what those are, but they've sure changed DMK..." Kirby shuddered as he trailed off. "DMK IS BACK?!" The Monarchs screamed. Dedelulu wasn't there because she was sleeping in her huge 12 story tall room. "No! Well... Yes, but IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! He's younger, somehow much less likeable, and hates this... Violet colored onyx-obsessed young star warrior named Coldsteel,"

"I'm getting too old for this... Kirby, this is Star warrior stuff. Me and Dedede need rest soon. You and meta knight are to sort this out for now, we'll be seeing you in the morning," the Queen replied. Escargoon and and the Queen whisked dedede into his room. Escargoon became dedede's second in command and that's why he was with them the whole time. He also lost his voice from yelling at the guards which is NOT AN EXCUSE THAT THE AUTHOR USED AFTER REALIZING THEY DIDN'T PREVIOUSLY WRITE HIM IN MAKING IT SEEM AS IF HE APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!

And so Kirby traveled back home and found the young and seemingly helpless star warriors sleeping on his porch. "Might as well just take them inside. It's not like they'll be here long... I hope..." He picked them up and placed them by the fireplace because it was winter or something. He tried to fall asleep but his 100,000,000 fangirls in the basement kept him awake till 10:30 like usual.

Kirby woke up to the sound of edgy pre teens yelling.

"No you just don't understand what it's like! You haven't killed Kirby in an alternate universes! YOU HAVENT HAD TO STAND UP TO META_KNIGHT_ROCKS214 ON DEVIANTART!"

"Oh yeah you think you're all that and a bag of fake gemstones that you bought from a tourist shop in California! You think you're soooooooo cool that you refuse to take off your mask! That's MY thing!"

"DONT TOUCH IT! If it comes off... *shivers*"

"Did you actually just say "*shivers*" wth is wrong with you?"

"WHY DONT YOU ASK YOURSELF THAT!?"

"HEYHEYHEY GUYS please calm down! You're going to wake tokkori! I don't want him angry on top of all this!" To Kirby's surprise, they stopped and sat down in front of the fire. "Stay here. Don't fight, because I'll be right back with meta knight,"

"Kirby"

"Yes, coldsteel?"

"Is he gonna get a bad love interest like every fanfiction?"

"No. I can confirm this because this conversation serves as the second fourth wall break of this chapter. Plus the author wants to warn readers in advance that they're not getting some meta knight action. They even wrote me a letter. It reads, 'dear Kirby, tell the MK fangirls that they aren't getting any self insert stuff with Meta Knight. Take that, fangirls!,' What'd you think? This ain't gonna be just like EVERY bad Kirby fanfiction!"

"Yay!" Young DMK shouted and hopped up and down.

"Stay here, you crazy kids..." Kirby told them before leaving.


	5. The return of Galacta and Morpho

Kirby was finally there. The place where Meta Knight told him to meet. Kirby waited for a few minutes that felt like hours until Bandanna Dee walked up to the scene. "Hey Kirby. You hear the news? A bunch of rouge star warriors on the loose,"

"Of course I did! Do you realize how bad that is!?"

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know. I guess it's bad, but we've taken on much worse. Plus you've got two of those kids under control and Morpho knight is here, so it's cool,"

"NOTHING ABOUT THIS SITUATION IS COOL. Galacta is probably going to destroy a planet or two if he doesn't find those warriors, and even if he does, he's going to destroy a planet or two out of rage of their disobedience!"

"Well meta knight seems to have them under control,"

"Excuse me, wha-" he was cutoff by meta knight walking up with the two knights trailing behind him. "Well, you two sure look exhausted," said Bandanna Dee with a laugh. "IT ISN'T FUNNY! I don't have my powers anymore!" Screamed Galacta knight.

"What do you mean? Aren't you and Morpho still sharing a soul?" Replied Kirby, concerned.

"Not since this ABSOLUTE FAILURE OF A STAR WARRIOR DECIDED TO PICK THE WRONG FIGHT AND GET OUR SOUL SPLIT IN HALF!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TRYING TO RUN AWAY!"

"WELL THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU ANY LESS OF A-"

Meta knight spun around and slapped both of them with the side of his blade.

"Both of you are acting like children! I knew I should have left you back in the dungeon..."

"Not the dungeon!" They both squeaked, becoming silent.

"I brought them here for information. Both of you are to answer every question that has been asked of you, Understood?"

"Yes, sir meta knight..." They replied, completely humiliated.

Meta knight pushed them up to Kirby and bandanna Dee. Kirby got in their faces and said, "tell me everything," like those people do in the movies when one person is held prisoner and the other person is interrogating them.

"After THE INCIDENT on Aquarius, we tried to get along but we just couldn't. Not after 10,000 years ago when *insert edgy backstory here* happened. We found some star warriors- young ones, at that- stranded and fighting against a huge demon beast. We sheltered them and ourselves in a cave for two nights and three days before coming out to face the monster. Me, being the good knight that I am, decided to pick a fight with it and help them. However, we had already given them enough time to escape, and we were no match for that monster. I wanted to run, he wanted to fight. I knew when to quit, but he didn't. It tore our soul apart and we were split in two. Now we both have half a soul and half our powers. As for Coldsteel, Young DMK, and Fort Knight? All hit by Gary-rays and turned from normal star warriors into horrible deviantart quality OCs. Lanza and Aquamarine? Demon beasts turned star warriors, Lanza being a halfblood. Both of us were sent a prophecy about them and decided to take them under our wings. Now that they're here, we just have to find Lanza and Fort Knight. Those two have a connection somehow. Since fort knight is a baby, Lanza is very protective and keeps him close to make sure he isn't hurt. They insist that he is extremely powerful and again, since he is young, can copy abilities. Lanza didn't seem to find us fit for training him, so they took him away. But that doesn't matter, because we will find both of them. And even if we are weak and we are your prisoners, we are expecting your help. Any comments?"

"I hate the fact that you used so many contractions. It just requires way to many apostrophes," commented meta knight.

Morpho knight spun around attempted to cause harm to him. "DID YOU LISTEN TO A WORD THAT I SAID!?"

"In all seriousness, yes. I also received this prophecy, and we will find those two to fulfill it."


	6. Kirby babysits(and doesn't get paid)

Kirby, exhausted from the walk all the way from Rainbow Route to the outskirts of cappy town, walked into his house. He found Coldsteel and DMK playing Despacito 7 starring King dedede on his Nintendo switch. "Hey! Did you erase my save game data!?" Kirby exclaimed.

"No. We just made a new file," Dark Meta Knight replied, popping a barbecue flavored chip in his mouth.

"Why did you take your mask off?"

"Easy. Fan service. It gets you more fangirls and sparks theories like, 'KIRBY IS META KNIGHT'S CHILD CONFIRMED?!' And the like. It's just how fan bases are,"

"True. Anyways, do you have any idea where Fort Knight and Lanza ran off to?"

"No, not really..." Replied Coldsteel with a sigh, "but I know that Lanza is attempting to train him all by themself,"

"Yeah! They don't want anyone to get near him. They're probably, like, related, but-"

"Pfffffffft that's stupid! Fort knight and Lanza aren't even of the same species. Ur so dumb LOL,"

"Shut up!"

"NO U"

"No, you shut up"

"I'm gonna tell Kirby on you!"

"I'm gonna tell Kirby on u!1!1!1!1!"

"KIRRRRBYYYY!"

Kirby winced, as their scream was so loud that it caused him physical pain. "Both of you, play your game. DMK, put on your mask! And Coldsteel, please try talking like you're NOT an eight year old on Roblox!" To his surprise, they actually listened to him. "Now, I'm leaving to go do stuff. You guys will stay here until I get back. Tokkori will watch you until then. Don't leave the house, don't kill each other, and DON'T ERASE MY SAVE GAME! Most importantly, GET ALONG," Kirby instructed before he left. He had to go help Bandanna Dee find Lanza and Fort Knight.


End file.
